Dream traveller
by Blueyes Pinkerest
Summary: Hidup Sasuke berubah saat wanita itu menggangu ketenangan hidupnya. Apa sebenarnya dia? Siapa dia? Bahkan demi Tuhan, Sasuke tak merasa pernah bertemu dengannya bahkan didalam mimpi. Ups, salah. Bahkan didalam mimpi mereka bertemu.
1. End or continue ?

**Dream Traveller**.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kisihimoto

Multi Chapter.

Warn : AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo, misstypo, dll.

Kalau gasuka gausah baca. Kalau tetap aja mau baca, jangan ngomel2 ini itu dikolom review ya..

 _ **-Mimpi-**_

Sasuke berjalan kearah padang rumput yang dipenuhi dengan beribu-ribu bunga lili warna-warni yang tingginya sampai kedada Sasuke. "Dimana aku?"

Tangannya menyibak bunga-bunga yang ada disekelilingnya kesal. "Bagaimana aku ada disini? Cih, merepotkan".

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya memandang sekeliling. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana dia berakhir di tengah-tengah padang rumput ini. Memang, bunga-bunga yang sedari tadi nakal menyentuh kulit lehernya ini sangat indah. Dan romantis. Dan warna-warni. Tapi tetap saja kan? Dia sendirian disini. Dengan bunga-bunga ini. Dan baju tidur. Dan burung-burung yang sudah hinggap ketangannya ingin mematuknya dari tadi. Dan.. ugh, gatal sekali bunga ini.

Sasuke menggaruk kulit lehernya kesal sambil menatap tajam bunga lili berwarna putih disampingnya.

"Lucu sekali kau, Sasuke".

Netra hitamnya masih saja menatap tajam bunga disampingnya saat mendengar suara merendahkan dari arah belakangnya. Matanya menangkap sosok wanita berambut pink dan bergaun putih. Cantik. Wanita ini cantik sekali. Mungkin pria-pria diluar sana akan langsung jatuh berlutut melihat keindahan wanita ini.

Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah 'pria-pria diluar sana', kalau kau ingin tahu.

Dia tak mudah jatuh kepesona seseorang wanita. Bahkan wanita paling cantik didunia sekalipun.

"Siapa kau?", nada jutek yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat wanita pink didepannya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku Sakura. Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan?", bunga-bunga disekeliling Sakura layu saat wanita itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, membentuk jalan setapak yang dilewati Sakura saat ini.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Sasuke menatap bingung kearahnya. Dia terkekeh pelan saat melihat sebercik raut ketakutan di mata tajam yang sekarang menatapnya ini.

"Aku tak ingat kau siapa. Dan apa peduliku?". Sasuke menatap wanita ini yang sedang tertawa geli didepannya. Dia tak pernah suka ada orang yang tertawa padanya. Dan lihatlah wanita cantik ini? Bahkan tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kenapa batinnya selalu memuji wanita manis ini? Tuh kan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke. Mulai saat ini mungkin aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja. Dah"

Sakura menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menatap Sasuke. Bunga-bunga yang tadinya layu karna gadis itu mendekatinya sontak tumbuh dan mekar lagi. Sebenarnya, siapa gadis itu?, pikir Sasuke heran.

Sasuke mendecih sekali lagi dan merasakan tubuhnya terhisap kedalam tanah. Sasuke ingin berteriak tetapi entah kenapa suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya.

 **DEG**.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan bangkit dengan cepat dari posisi tidurnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangannya mengambil gelas air putih yang berada diatas nakas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa-apaan mimpi itu?", Sasuke meremas poninya gemas dengan tangan kanannya. "Siapa dia sebenarnya ?".

Sasuke menatap lukisan padang rumput yang ditanami bunga lili berwarna-warni yang ada di atas televisi dikamarnya.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku sudah gila. Itu hanya mimpi." Sasuke menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya cepat.

Dia menarik selimut yang dikakinya dan berbaring lagi sambil memeluk gulingnya, dia menatap dinding putih kosong kamarnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Iya. Tadi. Hanya. Mimpi. Saja, Sasuke", katanya dengan penuh penekanan. "Makhluk mimpi takkan menganggu kehidupanmu. Iya, tidak akan kubiarkan."

Lalu, Sasuke pun terlelap dalam tidurnya lagi.

Tapi, ups. Apa kau yakin dia takkan menganggumu lagi, Sasuke?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note :**

#bantingtab. Okey, aneh. Gausah pedulikan ini. Bye. Gimana menurutmu, teman-teman? End? Or continue? NGAHAHA. banyak banget fic nunggak aku. Jadi, kalau gaada yang ngerespon baik mungkin bakal jadi oneshoot aja :)


	2. Akhirnya lanjut ya

Sasuke masuk kedalam kantor dengan mata sembab. Semua orang jelas tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya. Jangankan karyawannya, kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang selalu mengusilinya saat presentasi saja bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya.

Lihat wajahnya yang kusut. Matanya yang sudah terdapat lingkaran hitam dibagian bawahnya. Kondisinya yang mengerikan ini membuatnya semakin mudah emosi. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Maaf-maaf saja, lebih baik berada di radius aman dengannya kalau tak ingin pekerjaan mu melayang.

 **Dream Traveller**.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kisihimoto

Multi Chapter.

Warn : AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo, misstypo, dll.

Kalau gasuka gausah baca. Kalau tetap aja mau baca, jangan ngomel2 ini itu dikolom review ya..

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah uring-uringan seperti ini. Ini semua disebabkan oleh mimpi itu. Mimpi yang belakangan ini menghantuinya. Mimpi buruk, kalau bisa dibilang. Bahkan, mimpinya sangat random.

Bayangkan saja, dia bermimpi ada ditengah-tengah truk besar di jalan raya sebuah padang gurun. Besoknya, dia berada dibawah air terjun yang sangat deras. Besoknya lagi, dia berada ditengah-tengah perang dunia.

Sasuke memijat keningnya pusing. Dia ingat semua mimpi-mimpinya. Dia ingat detailnya seakan-akan memang dia sudah pernah kesana. Ada apa sebenarnya ini.

Satu hal lagi yang dia bingungkan. Disemua mimpi-mimpi anehnya itu, pasti dia akan bertemu dengan wanita bergaun putih pendek sepaha, berambut pink lembut, dan menatap kearahnya seperti meminta tolong.

"Siapa wanita itu", rasionalitasnya selalu meneriakkan kekesalan kepada batin dan pikirannya. Ayolah, wanita itu hanya mimpi, dia tidak nyata. Okey?

Sasuke mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memandang kearah jendela.

 **DEG.**

Matanya terbelalak lebar saat memandang bangunan apartemen yang tepat berada disamping kantornya. Wanita itu berdiri di salah satu balkon gedung itu! Dia tak salah lihat lagi.

Bukannya takut, dia melangkah kearah balkon ruangannya dan memandang wanita itu. Dia tidak ingin memalingkan pandangannya lagi, dia harus tahu wanita itu siapa. Lama dia menatap wanita itu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kuat kewajahnya yang membuatnya menutup mata, saat dia membuka matanya lagi, wanita itu menghilang.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Besoknya tetap sama. Dia tetap memimpikan wanita itu. Dan semua orang tetap menjauh darinya seakan-akan dirinya adalah bom.

Sasuke membanting pintu ruangan besar bertuliskan CEO didepan pintu. Tangannya melempar tas jinjingnya ke sofa dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. "Siapa wanita itu dan mau apa kemari", adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang terangkum diotaknya.

Sasuke tidak gila. Dia sehat. Jika dia gila, dia tidak akan bisa memegang kendali perusaahaan yang bergelut dengan hasil perkebunan miliknya dengan baik, kan? Tapi dia biasa saja saat rapat tadi. Berarti dia tidak gila.

"Berarti perempuan itu yang gila?", batinnya bertanya lagi. Sasuke menjambak kuat poni depannya. Dia bingung sekarang. Apapun itu, mungkin tak mengganggu.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka menampilkan pria berambut kuning. Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas, kenapa pria ini tidak enyah saja? Semua orang tahu Sasuke sedang badmood, dan dia masih saja menganggunya? Benar-benar sedang cari mati.

"Hoi, teme. Bagaimana harimu", lelaki itu dengan santainya mengambil cola dari kulkas mini Sasuke tanpa persetujuannya dan duduk dengan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja. Dan tanpa persetujuan Sasuke juga.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat pria yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil ini, "hn".

"Wowow. Jangan tegang begitu dong, teme", Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke dan merangkul pemuda itu di pundaknya, "Kau harus santai, kawan". Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menampar udara, "Begini saja-

"Enyahlah".

Hening. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang memotong ucapannya tadi. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku sedang malas, dobe. Pergi".

Terdiam sejenak. Mereka masih betah bertatapan sampai akhirnya Sasuke melihat Naruto menggigil kegelian dan berikutnya memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Ah, Teme. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu. Membuatku geli saja".

"Cih"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dan mengelus pelan kepala belakangnya. Men, Naruto memang bercanda, tapi pukulannya jelas tidak bisa dikategorikan bercanda.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke klub hari ini. Yang lain juga ada disana kali ini, teme." Naruto melirik sedikit map kuning yang ada dimeja Sasuke sebelum map yang berjudul 'hasil rapat' itu juga dipindahkan kesebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut kan, teme?"

"Hn"

Naruto hampir memeluk Sasuke, jika pemuda itu duluan memukul kepala belakangnya dengan keras, "Sialan kau, Sasuke"

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

 **oOo DT oOo**

Hari sudah menunjukkan kegelapan yang sangat pekat sampai menampakkan bulan dengan cahaya penuh dilangit untuk menerangi bumi. Saat ini, mungkin rata-rata manusi sudah bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya saat pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di klub malam ini. Wangi alkohol dan asap rokok yang menggangu pernapasan tidak diperdulikannya. Matanya mulai mencari teman kuningnya yang tadi pagi mengajaknya kesini.

"Hai tampan"

Seorang wanita berpakaian sangat-teramat mini -lihatlah wanita ini hanya mengenakan sebuah terusan one piece yang bagian bawahnya tepat berada di bawah bokongnya dan bagian atas tak sampai menutupi setengah payudaranya- menggandeng tangan kekar Sasuke yang tertutupi jas.

"Mau kutemani malam ini?"

"Tidak. Pergilah"

Sasuke menyentakkan tangan wanita itu dan melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dua klub mewah ini saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan keatas. Neji, pikirnya.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang kali ini, si tuan-jangan-ganggu-aku".

Terdengar suara tertawa dari keempat pria yang duduk dimeja melingkar didepan balkon yang menghadap langsung kelantai dansa.

"Hn. Diamlah, Sai". Orang yang dipanggil Sai oleh Sasuke itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

Sasuke duduk dibangku yang tepat berada di depan temannya berambut hitam yang diikat keatas. Shikamaru. "Apa kabarmu, Shikamaru".

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah tequila yang ada ditangannya, "Baik, kudengar label perusahaanmu mengeluarkan produk baru. Kuharap kau berhasil, Sasuke"

"Hn. Terima kasih".

Setelah memesan minuman, Shikamaru dan Sasuke membicarakan tentang bisnis dan mulai berxerita tentang masa-masa mereka, diikuti dengan Neji, dan Sai. Sementara Naruto, hanya diam saja mendengarkan.

Pemuda berambut kuning ini memang tidak pernah suka pembahasan tentang saham, harta, ataupun uang. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Pemuda ini sudah sukses dengan bisnis restorannya yang sudah mendunia. Bahkan perusahaan keluarga besarnya sudah dia tangani dengan lancar.

Tapi memang dia termasuk orabg yang tidak suka membahas tentang itu jika sedang reuni bersama. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah jarang berkumpul sejak Neji dan Shikamaru membuka perusahaan masing-masing. Jadi, tak bisakah dia berharap mereka kembali ke masa-masa dulu? Masa-masa kenakalan mereka?

Naruto menguap lebar yang didengar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, "Kalian membosankan sekali, ttbayo. Ayo kita main sesuatu yang seru!"

Neji hanya mengangkat alisnya bosan. "Semenjak 'permainan seru' yang kau adakan saat perpisahan SMA yang membuatku kehilangan keperjakaanku untuk tante-tante beranak tiga. Aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu lagi, Naruto."

Naruto tergelak, "Oh ayolah. Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang akan kehilangan keperjakaannya lagi. Aku janji".

Sai hanya tersenyum, sementara Neji dan Sasuke mendecih kesal. Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya. Dia sudah menguap beberapa kali tadi. "Terserah", kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Permainannya gampang saja. Kita akan bermain truth or dare. Siapa yang curang dan kalah akan meminum satu slot martini. Bagaimana?"

"Hah. Aku sudah yakin kau akan mengeluarkan permainan bodoh ini, Naruto", Sahut Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Oh diamlah, sialan. Ini permainan yang bagus, dan kalian akan memainkannya untukku". Naruto meletakkan botol wine kosong didepan mereka dan melirik teman-temannya.

"Siap atau tidak, kita mulai".

 **oOo DT oOo**

Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju mobil sedan hitamnya. Baru beberapa langkah dia terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk didepan sebuah mobil.

Sasuke mendecih kesal karna tidak bisa berjalan. Satu jam yang lalu, Naruto mengajak mereka -Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai- untuk memainkan permainan yang menurut Sasuke bodoh. Jika kalah atau curang mereka harus meminum satu slot martini.

Sasuke tidak gampang mabuk sebenarnya. Dia memiliki kadar toleransi alkohol yang tinggi dan tahu batas toleransi nya sendiri. Tapi, dengan bodohnya dia minum terlalu banyak dari seharusnya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Terduduk di aspal seperti pemulung.

Sasuke bahkan satu-satunya yang masih bisa berjalan setelah permainan itu. Naruto sudah ambruk saat gelas ke-5. Neji udah gabisa ngomong lagi. Shikamaru udah lama tertidur. Sai? Jangan ditanya. Temannya yang satu itu udah pergi dengan cewek berambut pirang saat permulaan game.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke"

 **DEG.**

Suara itu. Tidak mungkin Sasuke melupakannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihatnya. Perempuan pink itu! Dia berjongkok didepan Sasuke. Sasuke mengucek matanya. Aku terlalu mabuk, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak terlalu mabuk untuk melihat hantu, Sasuke". Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tangan Sasuke. "Aku ini asli."

"Ke-kenapa kau mengikuti ku terus? Apa kau penguntit". Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya untuk berdiri, walaupun dengan susah payah. "Pergi dari sini. Atau aku akan panggil satpam sekarang juga".

Sakura menyeringai, "Kalau begitu coba saja", Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan seujung jari yang membuat pemuda itu oleng kebelakang dan menabrak mobil.

"Apa ada orang yang percaya kepada orang lain saat mereka tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya? Mungkin kau hanya akan dipikir pecundang yang sedang mabuk dan berhalusinasi, Sasuke.

"Cih".

Sasuke memasuki mobil sedan hitam miliknya dan menbanting pintu mobil keras. Setelah mengunci pintu mobolnya, dia memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang kunci. Baru saja dia menstarter mobilnya, suara gadis itu terdengar disampingnya,

"Kau akan menabrak pohon saat berkemudi dengan posisi mabuk seperti itu, Sasuke". Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah samping dan terbelalak melihat gadis itu.

"Kau! Bagaimana kau-", Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu mobilnya dan mencoba membukanya. Terkunci!

"Keluar?!", Sasuke menatap gadis ini sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-dak. Aku tidak mau". Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sudah cukup! Persetan dengan ajaran ayah ibunya bahwa tidak boleh menyakiti seorang gadis.

Dia bukan gadis. Gadis ini monster. Monster dalam bentuk seorang gadis! Ah. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya dan menarik paksa tangan perempuan itu.

 **GREP**.

"Keluar. Sekarang. Juga", katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram tangannya sambil meringis kesakitan, "A-AW~~". Sasuke terkejut dengan tingkah gadis menyebalkan ini.

"Sa-sakith sekalih~~ aww~~ pelanh-pelan", kata Sakura dengan suara yang keras dan menggemaskan. Orang yang berada di parkiran melihat kearah mereka berdua heran. Bahkan satpam mulai berjalan kearah mereka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan", Sasuke semakin melototkan matanya kearah Sakura.

Demi Tuhan, dia tidak mencengkram sekasar itu. Entahlah dengan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Dia hanya menariknya saja. Tanpa menggenggam tangan gadis ini kuat.

"A-a-aku hanya.. hiks.. ingin mengantar Sasuke-kun pulang saja kok.. hiks.. setelah itu aku tak akan mengganggu mu lagi.. hiks.. aku tak ingin kau terluka karna mengendara sambil mabuk, Sasuke-kun". Sajura melirik kearah rombongan orang yang melihat mereka penasaran. Sakura semakin melancarkan aksinya.

Netra hijau nya melirik kearah mata obsidian milik Sasuke. Setelah mata mereka bertemu, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, sebelum kembali menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan yang tak dicengkram Sasuke.

"A-aku mencintamu Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. maafkan aku". Sasuke semakin melototkan matanya kepada Sakura dan mulai melihat kearah orang-orang yang ada disekeliling mereka.

Sasuke semakin terdiam saat Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya keras. Sialan, gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika Sasuke, dia akan memberi penghargaan oscar untuk akting gadis ini. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling. Reaksi mereka malah membuat Sasuke mengurutkan dada, sabar. Mereka mulai memandang rendah Sasuke, menasihatinya agar tak memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu, bahkan ada yang merekam aksi mereka berdua. Fantastis, sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan menjadi aktor terkenal karna video ini.

 **oOo DT oOo**

Disinilah Sasuke berada. Duduk diam didalam mobilnya sendiri dengan perempuan pink yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Oke, dia memang mabuk. Tapi, tadi dia sudah memulihkan kesadaran sedikit. Jadi, untuk naik mobil dia masih sanggup. Tapi perempuan ini.. ah sudahlah.

"Hei, apa kau tahu dimana rumahku?" Pemuda ini memperhatikan jalan disampingnya, "Kau tidak bertanya dari tadi"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya sebelum mefokuskan diri kembali kejalanan. "Tidak. Aku sudah tahu".

"A-apa ?!", Sasuke terduduk tegak sambil terkejut ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu, "Jadi benar, kau ini seorang penguntit",

Sakura menyeringai, "jangan seperti anak gadis, Sasuke". Sakura berhenti didepan gerbang rumah Sasuke, "aku kan sudah bilang. Kita selalu bertemu di mimpi". Sakura turun dari dalam mobil, "sampai jumpa" katanya sambil menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kearah dahi

Sebelum Sasuke lepas dari keterkejutannnya, gadis itu sudah menghilang secara misterius.

Lagi.

Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa.

Dasar menyebalkan, umpatnya.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note :**

Hai. akhirnya lanjut juga nih fic HAHAHHA. Udah ah, bye.

Mind to review?


End file.
